Dressing as the Enemy
Sometimes the heroes will disguise themselves as the villain's henchmen in order to infiltrate the villain's lair and/or rescue a damsel in distress. This can also be to discover secrets from the enemy. Disguise also led important role in dealing enemies as mere strength is not enough, as sometimes, the heroes would need to defeat them from the inside. During the story, their cover or their disguise gets blown after the villains discover that the hero/heroine is an imposter. Examples *Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, and BOB disguise themselves as Gallaxhar clones to save Susan/Ginormica from his goons. *Hermione Granger uses Polyjuice Potion to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange and break into her vault at Gringotts. *Phoebe Halliwell disguises herself as a Demonatrix to infiltrate Vincent's lair. *Jimmy Neutron impersonates himself as the Evil Jimmy to infiltrate the evil Earth. *The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion disguise themselves as Winkie Guards to infiltrate The Wicked Witch's Castle and save Dorothy Gale from The Wicked Witch of the West. *Han Solo and Luke Skywalker disguise themselves as Storm Troopers to rescue Leia Organa from Darth Vader's clutches. *Baloo disguises himself as a female orangutan to fool King Louie and the Bandar-Log so he and Bagheera can rescue Mowgli. *Mater disguises himself as Ivan the tow truck to infiltrate the lemon meeting. *Samey uses a fake beauty mark to impersonate her evil sister Amy, while she's eliminated. *Justin Miller disguises himself as a criminal named Pupa to find out what's in the crates at Mossi's party. *Karai impersonates The Shredder to end the war in New York between The Purple Dragons, The Mob and The Foot. *Shrek disguises himself as a worker to infiltrate the Fairy Godmother's potion factory. *Princess Jasmine disguises herself as one of the Palace guards to rescue Aladdin from Mozenrath. *Osmosis Jones and Drix disguise themselves as germs in order to infiltrate Thrax's meeting at The Zit. *The Crystal Gems and Lapis Lazuli disguise themselves as Humans to save Peridot from the Rubies. Quotes Gallery Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0201.jpg|Hermione Granger uses Polyjuice Potion to transform into Bellatrix Lestrange and break into her vault at Gringotts. Karai As The Shredder.jpg|Karai impersonates The Shredder to end the war in New York, between The Purple Dragons, The Mob and The Foot. Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-7543.jpg|Mater disguises himself as Ivan the towtruck to infiltrate the lemon meeting. 2088.jpg|Justin Miller disguises himself as a criminal named Pupa to find out what's in the crates at Mossi's party. CH620 1666.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell disguises herself as a Demonatrix to infiltrate Vincent's lair. Star-wars4-movie-screencaps.com-8658.jpg|Han Solo and Luke Skywalker disguise themselves as Storm Troopers to rescue Leia Organa from Darth Vader's clutches. Monsters-vs-aliens-disneyscreencaps.com-8331.jpg|Dr. Cockroach, Missing Link, and B.O.B. disguise themselves as Gallaxhar clones to save Susan/Ginormica from his goons. WizOz.JPG|The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Cowardly Lion disguise themselves as Winkie Guards to infiltrate the Witch's Castle and rescue Dorothy. Baloo in his monkey disguise.jpg|Baloo disguises himself as a female orangutan to fool King Louie and save Mowgli. Steven Universe baseball disguise.png|Crystal Gems and Lapis Lazuli disguise themselves as Humans to play a game of baseball to determine whether the Rubies will have to leave the earth and save Peridot. Samey angry.jpg|Samey uses a fake beauty mark to impersonate her evil sister Amy, while she's eliminated. Priness jasmine guard disguise.jpeg|Princess Jasmine disguises herself as one of the Palace guards to rescue Aladdin from Mozenrath. Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-5107.jpg|Shrek disguises himself as a worker to infiltrate the Fairy Godmother's potion factory. Hqdefault-1.jpg|Jimmy Neutron impersonates himself as the Evil Jimmy to infiltrate the evil Earth. Category:Article stubs Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes